Never Enough
by TheAmazingLexee12
Summary: Takes place after new moon. Bella is another year older, still a human on her 19th birthday. While her and Edward were out, Chaos happens. What will happen to bella? Will Edward turn into the obsessive, controlling type? Read to find out.  BellaxEdward.
1. Chapter 1

Never Enough

**A/N: This is my first Fafnic so bear with me! Tell me anything you would like to see added to this in a review! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Here we go!**

**Xx, Lexee, Oo.**

Chapter one, Bella POV.

"Happy 19th Birthday, Bella!" Alice barged through my bedroom doors with many boxes all wrapped in her signature pink wrapping paper. I couldn't believe I waited yet another year for my change into the immortal life. I knew that Edward insisted I'd stay human but that's not what_ I _wanted. I needed him forever. Even if that meant for me to become a vampire.

"Ugh, Alice its too early to ruin my day with all this unnecessary celebration. Can I go back to sleep please?" I begged, trying not to sound too annoyed. I could never hurt Alice that way.

"No way! I've been waiting all morning for you to wake up! And anyways, Edward has a present for you… So these are for you. " She set down the Barbie wrapped gifts on the foot of my bed, motioning that I open them as soon as possible. "And when I see that you're all poofed up, I'll send Edward over. Have fun today, Bella!" And with that, she was gone. I was in for one hell of a day, and I didn't need to see the future to know that.

I started by opening the smallest box, being careful not to cut myself like last year. I tried to shake the memories from my head. I opened the box and found a gorgeous set of white gold hoops with tiny diamonds on the outside. They were beautiful. I was shocked to look on the outside and see that they were from Rosalie. "Hmph, she's coming around after all." I said to myself, still incredibly dumbfounded that she'd actually buy me something. The next box was from Jasper. I opened the next biggest to find a pink cowgirl hat, assorted with rhinestones and silver lace. He definitely has taste! I decided t save the rest for later. I had to get ready for my day with Edward. I was so curious as to what he got me today. I guess we'll find out!

I got ready with a striped blue and white dress with regular white flats, knowing that I'd trip if I wore anything with even the slightest heel. As for my hair, I gave up after failing at trying to make it look good. As I looked in the mirror, I must admit: I looked stunning. I just wished it would be enough for Edward.

"Where are you goin' all fixed up, Bells?" Charlie asked as I descended down the stairs, trying to avoid his 'what are you wearing?' gaze.

"Um, Edward wants to take me somewhere… For my birthday. Is that a problem?" I hoped the nervousness wasn't showing on my face.

"Oh, guess not. Have fun, kid." Turning back to his T.V.

Well, that conversation was over. I waited patiently until I saw Edwards new black Volvo park in the driveway, watching him walk to the door with a smug smile on his face. What was he thinking? Sometimes I wished that I was the mind reader, instead of him.

DING-DONG!

"I got it!" As I opened the door. "Hey, Edward!" I said as he pressed his cool lips to mine, making sure to be careful. He pulled away, all too soon. "What are we doing today? Alice told me nothing, Its driving me nuts!" All he did was look at me with his dazzling smile that I loved.

"There's something I wanted to ask you, actually. Lets go to our meadow." My nerves calmed a bit, but they were replaced with a new kind of nervousness. I was anxious for what was to come. So to our meadow we went.

**A/N: I know it was short, plz don't kill me! It was my first chapter of my first story so don't be afraid to review! Anything helps a new author like myself. I tried to make it longer but its just an introduction! So plz plz plz R&R! Thanks everybody! I always love new ideas!**

**Ps: For those in my position, how was your summer? Mine wasn't long enough! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight related… Wish I did though! **

**Chapters 2 Of NE, hope you like it! I still need reviews, people! Try to make an effort to click that little review button... I know you want to! The chapters will get longer and thanks to the people who gave me ideas for this! :D Enjoy!**

**Xx, Lexee, Oo**

Chapter two, Edwards POV.

I sat there looking at the ring that was once my mothers. It was so unique; I only hoped that Bella would like it. Even for a vampire, I didn't think that I could get this nervous. Should I just take her out to breakfast? Or to an amusement park? No. I was going to do this like I had planned. After all, I loved Bella. _My Bella._

"Edward, you better be ready soon. I'm going over to give Bella her presents then I'll be right back. Oh, and don't be nervous. Everything's going to go great." Alice said while tapping her temple. "I know it." And then she was gone, leaving no sign of the bright pink wrapped gifts that I knew Bella would fuss about later. I quickly got dressed in my dark blue button up, and a pair of tan slacks. Less than five minutes later, Alice was back. "Give her ten minutes, and then head over. Good luck, big bro!" she said while waltzing out like a ballerina. "Crazy pixie." I muttered to myself.

Ten minutes later, I drove over to the Swans' suddenly feeling more confident than before. I'd have to thank Jasper for that later. I pulled into the driveway and made my way over to the door, Bella's scent filling the air.

DING-DONG!

Bella was there almost immediately. "Hey, Edward!" She said, I could feel that she was as nervous as I was a moment before. God, she was so beautiful. A knee- length blue and white dress showed her curves while I noticed she dared not wear anything with a heel on it. I couldn't help myself. I gently pressed my ice cold lips to hers, my hand on the small of her back. I could hold on to this moment forever.

"What are we doing today? Alice told me nothing, Its driving me nuts!" All I could do was stare at her beauty with what was known as my "dazzling" look.

"There's something I wanted to ask you, actually. Let's go to our meadow." I couldn't believe this was about to happen. I felt as if I could just stand there and melt into her eyes. I took her by the hand as we walked off, and I couldn't believe how oblivious she was as to what was about to happen. Was this really all a blur to her? Or was she playing with my mind? Whatever it was, the thought only made me more anxious.

The whole ride there, Bella was awfully quiet. I couldn't stand the silence. "Love, what's wrong?" I asked her. "You seem… bothered. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I glanced over to her as the car came to a stop. When our eyes met, I didn't know how to feel. Her face was streaked with tears and her hands were trembling. I opened my door and flew to her side in a flash, standing her up so we could meet face to face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, holding her face in my hands. "I know what you-you're going to ask Ed-Edward…" She stuttered, more tears coming now. "And I don't know if I can agree to it." Her eyes met mine one last time as she turned to get back into the passenger seat, holding her head in her hands, nearly sobbing now.

"Edward, I… I meant to say something earlier but I didn't know how to break it to you and your family." What on earth was she talking about? Just ten minutes earlier she was ecstatic and full of life. Now, it seems like all the life has been sucked from her. "I love you, always remember that." When her voice broke the silence, my head snapped up to see her getting up and starting to walk away.

"Bella, I-" She turned and looked at me with guilt. "Edward, Let me go."

_And so I watched my life walk away._

**A/N: AHH! Its short again! Im sorry don't hate me! I'm trying to get ideas for this story but its harder than it seems! Anyways PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I need yall's opinions! And thank you to those who favorite the story! Blah I gotta run!**

**R&R People! **

**Xx, Lexee, Oo.**


End file.
